Study Buddy
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Spring Break has started and this on-again couple has a few things to figure out - keeping up with French, discovering the relationship world, and getting on Katie's good side. One shot.


**A/N: I don't own Degrassi. Is it mandatory to say that?  
Cam/Maya are just too cute… I can't. I don't know what else to say or do about them – they're just adorable… Oh my gosh. If you're reading this then I guess you feel the same way so I'll stop my fangirling now and let you read =)**

* * *

"Guess who?"

Cam laughed gently as he felt a pair of petite hands cover his eyes, "Could it be my beautifully talented, Battle of the Bands winning girlfriend?"

Maya let go, "Third place isn't really winning."

"Well you're a winner to me," he smiled at her.

The comment earned him a kiss, which he didn't object to. Maya got up from the bench and offered her hand. Cam intertwined their fingers and the two started walking.

"So it's spring break now," she mentioned, "Are you visiting your family?"

"I wish," he sighed, "Since I got my cast off, Dallas wants me to start practicing as soon as possible."

Maya frowned, "Oh that sucks."

Cam agreed, "I did get to Skype with my mom earlier today, though. She says 'hi' and hopes you like the bracelet."

"I like it very much," she perked up, "Almost as much as I like you."

He stopped in his tracks so he could give his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Maya seemed to like the affection and moved closer to him. Knowing they had no agenda for the day, they leisurely walked to the first bookstore they could find.

Cam playfully groaned, "Are we really going to pick out a French book to study during break?"

Maya nudged him, "It'll be fun. We can each take a chapter and try to translate it or something. It'll keep us occupied."

"I can think of something else to keep us occupied…" he leaned towards her.

She giggled and followed his movement. They kissed for a few seconds, their lips moving against each other. They eventually stopped when they heard footsteps coming towards their direction.

"That's on the agenda too," she whispered and he smiled.

After a few minutes, they settled on a simple kid's book along with a music book for Maya and a sports magazine for Cam. As they walked out, her phone buzzed with a text from Katie.

_Hey chicken little. Jake and I were going to grab dinner if you and Cam wanted to come along. _

She turned to him, "Did you want to get dinner with my sister and Jake?"

"As long as she doesn't interrogate me anymore," Cam nervously rubbed his neck.

She laughed, "I think she's over that. Jake seemed to have calm her down."

Maya texted Katie back who replied, saying they would pick them up in half an hour. The couple walked to the nearest bench and started reading their respective books, waiting for their ride. Maya's thoughts drifted to yesterday's Battle of the Bands and her confession to Cam a few hours before.

"Hey Cam," she said gently, "I'm sorry for kissing… I'm sorry for… yeah."

"I already told you that it's ok," he assured her, "Technically we were broken up."

"I guess I need to start treating you better too," Maya mumbled.

"Neither of us has ever been in a relationship but I have heard that it's sometimes not easy," Cam thought it over, "We'll learn together."

"If only there was a guide," she said, "The most I can do is ask Katie."

He nodded, "I talk to my mom. But I think that's what you're supposed to do – talk and ask other people, as long as we communicate too."

Maya smiled, "My boyfriend is so smart – first, he passes French, now he's giving out relationship advice."

He put his arm around her, "Yeah well, I've got a great study buddy."

She moved in closer and tilted her head up. Cam immediately caught on and met her halfway until their lips connected for a third time that day. He didn't always know what to say but he thought kisses were a nice way to say/show that he cared. Maya seemed to think the same thing as their kiss deepened. They kept their lips locked, enjoying the PDA.

"_Hey, that's my sister!"_

The voice made Cam jump and stand at attention with a worried look on his face. Maya turned to the source of the voice and saw Katie and Jake laughing. She rolled her eyes, put their books away, and walked towards the truck.

"Your sister hates me," he whispered.

She grabbed his hand, "Don't worry, I'll get her back."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so short… Oh and I realized that Katie is supposed to be going on vacation for spring break so let's just pretend this takes place just a day after school is out and she hasn't left just yet. Heh. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
